The evolvement of communication technology, particularly wireless communication technology and end user devices, has enabled versatile communication possibilities and introduction of different services. An example of such a service is a remote support for maintenance staff of machines and equipment. There are smartphone applications that allow a user of the smartphone to receive service recommendations for a machine, store operational data on the machine over the network connection, and troubleshoot the machine, for example, from a service center. However, since the amount of data to be transmitted over a network connection between a smartphone and the service center may be rather big, in order to the application function properly, a network connection with high data throughput is needed. Such a network connection is not necessarily available at an industrial site because of shadow regions causing the smart phone to downgrade to use network technology with a lower data rate or because the industrial site locates in an area not yet having a wireless network with high enough data rate.